Who is Zero?
by Homerthe27
Summary: The prince of Britannia has been assassinated by a masked man called Zero. In response, the Emperor sends the greatest detective in all of Britannia to unmask him. Is she up to the task? Will she be able to stop this terrorist before more people die? Or will Zero outsmart her at every turn?
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Zero?**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 _The man who killed Clovis_

 _was_

 _MYSELF!_

* * *

Location: Unspecified

 _14 days, 10 hours since death of Clovis_

Clovis was not the first prince of Britannia to be assassinated, far from it, Charles was a testament to that. Those early memories still scorn him, still, fill his heart with rage. The many nights of bloodshed, the images of his father and mother clawing their way to survival. This time was no different except that Charles has long since grown out of the feeling of fear of bloodshed, so when he had heard that his son was assassinated his only sign of the concern was a rise of an eyebrow. His only response was...

 _ʻWho? ʻ_

Not out of a sense of loyalty of his blood and kin but out formality. He cares little about the suspect that they had in hand, he would die soon enough. That is the price for spilling blood after all.

However the second the masked man stepped behind the burning Britannian flag his reaction changed to curiosity. The man called Zero declared himself the slayer of the Prince, bragged about it in front of the whole world. He dared to challenge the authority of the Empire in front of the citizens and demanded them their pride and forced them to give up their prize. All the while spreading the seeds of discontent within their forces, splintering apart their pride and comradeship into blame and distrust. With only words, Intelligence and strategy, he had defeated a thousand-year-old empire.

And he did it all under 5 minutes.

But as the whole world would speculate in the coming days, as they theorized and guessed, who was this Knight? Who was this Zero? Champion of the elevens, who had slain Clovis Vi Britannia. Whose very identity was a mystery?

Charles had already known.

He always knew.

He was curious when Clovis died in Area 11. He guessed it when the murder revealed himself. It was confirmed when he entered a thought elevator.

When he heard his name, Charles almost felt something.

He almost felt relief.

But he had plans for the world. Plans that he could not be delayed not for him or anyone. Not even the death of his son would derail him in the slightest.

He could snuff Zeroʻs spark of rebellion right here and now. Let the whole world know his name and expose him as the fraud he is. Douse his spark before it could catch fire and burn the entire world down.

But he wonʻt.

Where is the fun in that?

If he is willing to play the part of the Mask, and hide behind his strategy and lies. He will drag him out into the light kicking and screaming either way. He still has to carry out the formality of revenge.

And he knows just the person to carry it out. Someone willing to match his riddles with answers.

* * *

Location: Area 11

 _21 day, 4 hours after the Death of Clovis_

"Sloppy, Senile, Corrupt, " announced the third princess of the empire "Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!"

Five seconds in this area and already Cornelia had enough of it. Their demeanor after the assassination of _their_ prince is so insulting it might as well be treasonous. She would charge them all right now if she could, but she did not have time to go to through finding replacements for them all when they had a murder on they had a murderer to catch.

The worthless bureaucrat staggered back. "Well ... you see your majesty" he stuttered looking around to his comrades who shared his expression but continue to do nothing.

"We have yet to discover Zeroʻs Identity, your Highness . . . however we are pursuing every possible..." he finally spat out.

Cornelia cocked back her gun, and the man almost let out a small shriek of fear,"... .angle"

"Cornelia!" Her sister argued. "Donʻt kill him!"

She did not like that request. Euphemia was never one about violence or discipline. But something has to be done, Cornelia has to something has to be done about this manʻs incompetence.

"I too would appreciate that to your majesty" called out another voice from the plane, Cornelia turned towards the other individual that the Emperor had sent to Area 11 besides herself. "I could use all the help I can get to do all this dirty work," she told her.

"I donʻt take orders from you" she countered told the middle-aged woman.

"Though you do take them from the Emperor" she retorted as she began walking down toward the airfield.

Cornelia scowled and raised her gun, no longer threatening to shoot the fellow. The Man nearly fell to the ground with relief he turned to himself to see his Savior. He grabbed the notes that he was carrying and begin to go over them some more.

"Yes . . . . um thank you..." the Britannian began going through the notes. "I am sorry who are you?".

Cornelia gritted her teeth. She knew it would be a surprise as it under wraps until the moment she came to shore. The Emperor didn't want to get everyone jumpy with her arrival.

"Lady Mareike McOrcquale," Cornelia told them "Commissioner of the Pendragon Police Department."

That very moment, Cornelia could feel the attention of dread that she had received from her threat to the Bureaucrat was now focused on the Commissioner. It is not surprising though, as Britanniaʻs enemies were afraid Cornelia, Mareike was feared by the Empireʻs corrupt. She is the most decorated detective in the history of the empire. With the most collar than any other detective across the homeland.

Unlike most noble member Mareike is not fond of formal wear during formal occasions such as these. She did not wear the standard cape or dress, the sign of a noble birth. Instead, she chose to wear an almost completely black attire with her signature black overcoat and her black fedora on her black hair. The only noticing is her glaring pearl eyes always scanning on the watch on everyone around analyzing them. _Undoubting seeing who among her was a reliable pack mule_ , Cornelia mused.

"Thank you for that introduction Your majesty" she stated as she got off the plane. "Now I can I have someone show me to my command center, I have much to do"

" _We_ do indeed" Cornelia corrected. She then gestured to her sister

She doesnʻt dislike the commissioner but she was the type of person that sat in the back and pull strings to solve her problems. Cornelia is a soldier who was always ready to jump in the front lines on any given notice. The two were naturally opposites and the two do but heads when it comes to dealing with this situation, however, that did not mean she did not respect the women. She rooted out the empireʻs leaches and like her, she has a low tolerance for nonsense. So she is willing to work with her to find her brotherʻs killer.

"My sister the Sub-Viceroy and her guards will escort you to it"

The commissioner did a simple head nod and walk toward Euphemia her head raised in the air scanning the skylines. Her sister greeted the women with a warm smile on her face, one that caught the old detective off guard. "So nice to meet you at last Mrs. McOrcquale," she told to the women as she grabbed her to shake it. McOrcualeʻs arm was limp during the shake and the face was still stunned, she clearly wasnʻt expecting the SubViceroy to have such a bubbly attitude. However, after a bit, she regained her stale face and gave Euphie a half smile and spoke.

"Thank you Sub-Viceroy . . . you are looking well for someone who has just fallen out the window"

"Wha . . . how did you?" she asked

"And having survived an explosion"

"Ah so you read the reports" Euphi looked down, She was in no doubt talking the skirmish that she had tried to intervene just a few hours ago. But what was this about a Window?

"What report?" McOrcquale asked not knowing what the Sub-Viceroy was referring to.

"Oh, I thought . . ."

Excuse me but..." the bureaucrat interrupted. Both Viceroyʻs and the commissioner trained their eyes. "Excuse my bluntness your highness, but could you explain your visit to Area 11 alongside Princess Cornelia". McOrcquale eyeʻs narrowed on the man causing his the flutter his words even more. "I mean not that we donʻt appreciate your company Madam it was just sudden that's all" The women continue to dig into the man's eyes, causing the man to sweat faster than when he was facing the gun.

"Simple," The detective told him, as she reached out to grab something in her coat pocket. She then took out something that made the entire platoon on the ground gasp in shock and sent a chill down all of their spines.

It was an imperial scepter. An item that was bestowed by the Emperor to someone who would act in his stead, practically making the person the Emperor. That kind of relic was only given to a chosen few."By the will of Empire, I am in charge of all the resources of this Area, as well as the power of the courts and itʻs police" she announced

Everyone stood still, no one dared to breathe. This brought a small smile on Cornelia's face; she loved watching the leeches squirm.

"But . . . why?" The spineless man asked. His face had turned white as a ghost. Wonder why was one of the smartest detectives in the history given the royal scepter and given power that of a Viceroy of an Area?

"Why?" She asked the man. He simply nodded unable to speak anymore. To which she simply offered a single word response

"Zero"

* * *

Location: Unknown

"My My, what an uproar you have caused," said the girl picking up another Magazine covering the recent events, talking about Corneliaʻs arrival as well as the arrival of the detective. "Not only have you invited one of the most capable commanders in Britannia forces to your playing but also one of their best minds to," she said placing the paper right across an empty pizza box, one of many. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?" She told her accomplice.

The man looked up from his computer staring at the green haired women he was now forced to live with. While she was not so overbearing as she was when she first came to live with him "Of course," he told her "As I told you the chaos was all a means to an end, like a moth to a flame."

"A flame?" she asked reaching for another slice. "You created Zero to ensure that she would come to look for you."

"Partly" The man leaned back in his chair. "Cornelia has always been one to look down on those who worked less than her, even now she is known for her low tolerance so when the man who has killed her brother just shows up and saves the man who was about to be wrongly executed for his crime, it exposes the empireʻs weakness."

"Ensuring that she will come to you? You have certainly have been arrogant."

Zero leaned back in the chair he was sitting in holding up his mask so close that his face could almost be maid out. "I have been challenging nobles and rulers of this land since I was a boy. There is nothing to fear."

"If you say so, but what about the detective?"

"hmmm?"

"The one they call McOrcquale, the one they sent out from Pendragon."

"Her?" He let out a small scoff, "She is a noble just a different title, no different from the others."

"If you say so," the girl told him before she heads back to eating her pizza. Zero, on the other hand, went back to thinking about his next attack against the empire. Now that Cornelia is going to be new Viceroy she would be in his vicinity, he will be able to strike a blow to the Empire easily. The next thing is tfind out how to get to her it, it is not a difficult task, but it is not an easy one. He will have to be patient for the time being, but he can afford to wait. Time was no longer his enemy, and soon he will have Britannia on its knees in as well as the answerʻs he so desperately wanted.

He glanced over at one of the Magazines and in it had a picture of the detective on it. He set down his mask back in its case and picked up the magazine. It had an image of the former detective. He glanced over the photo of the woman looking over her facial features. Her face always it seemed to be in a perpetual frown, wrinkles were already starting to form from her eyes. There was just something about this women that he bothered him; she seemed familiar. Perhaps he had seen her another lifetime ago before died. He looked through the article containing her accolades from her many arrests nothing about her personal life or history. Then the witch chimed in.

"She seems to be smarter than the average noble" holding another magazine while sitting to yet another empty pizza box.

"Perhaps, but it is of little importance. I have bested those kinds before and besides …"

He got up and took walked toward the window and stared out into the night, out into the place that was a prison. Now it will be his ascension back to the world stage.

"I hold the world in the palm of my hands now. What can one corrupt noble can do to stop me?"

* * *

 **AN: So yeah this is my story. It basically comes from an idea that I have if someone trying to figure out Zeroʻs identity. In the show Cornelia never really thought about 'Who is Zero?' just 'Kill Zero' so I thought it would be cool to have a detective element to the story. And** **Mareike McOrcquale will do just investigate the and try to figure out Zero identity. For that reason, I donʻt think I will ever straight out say that Lelouch is Zero in his part just to keep the whole mystery element alive.**

 **That being said please give me a comment if you liked it. I always appreciate feed back and criticism (and I am always looking for beta readers). See you next time.**

 **Next story: Code RWBY: Turn 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part** **2**

* * *

Location: Tokyo Settlement Detention Center

 _22 days and, 20 hours since the death of Clovis_

* * *

Jerimiah was confused by the whole thing. One moment he was delivering private Kurougi to his trial, the next, not only did he let the man go, but he even had fought his fellow purebloods as well. He had no recollection of what had happened in between and no idea on what _Orange_ is, and now he stands for treason against his beloved empire. Now he sits in his cell, wondering what will become of himself.

 _'How could this happen? I am a loyal knight of the empire. I would never have allowed this to happen?'_

He gulped, he knew the price for treason. Some would think that he sat in the cell, wondering his own fate, praying for the mercy, or trying to salvage his title. True, these things were important to Jerimiah, but in his heart, he was mad, frustrated that he let his Prince's killer go when he was in his grasps. So much so that they had him is the second time he has failed the royal family in their time of need. Zero had made a fool of him. Zero would have to pay.

The door to his cell opens and entered someone he did not expect, Detective McOrcquale of Pentagon. His blood froze as he looked, law enforcer. As

"Lady McOrcquale?" Jerimiah announced in his restraints. "Its an honor to see you."

The woman's pear eyes stared into his eyes.

"Lord Jerimiah Gottwald, It is a pleasure to see you again," she told him plainly like it was a script being read. "I am here to talk, talk about the predicament with prince Clovis... what is it?" She had noticed the man's confused gaze when she started asking her question. "Pardon my question my lady, but I do believe that this is the first time we met"

"Not true, you were a guard at the royal palace over almost a decade ago. I was there attending business while you were stationed there."

The Margrave sat in his cell shocked, while the statement itself true she never said a word to him while he was there. "Why yes, but..."

"It's quite alright. We have other business; Orange" she expressed, Jerimiah flinched when he heard the word. The word had started to scar his mind. This didn't go unnoticed by the detective. Her face was expressionless, with the sole exception of one raised eyebrow. "First of all, there is the basic question first. What is Orange?"

"Nothing!" Jerimiah exclaimed. Then realizing his outburst was unsightly, he calmed himself down and rephrased his answer, "There is no such thing. Whatever Zero was referencing I had no involvement in it."

"I see," McOrcquale replied, unflinching by his response. "Yet because of his threat, you agreed with every demand he gave how do you explain that?"

"As I explained before, I have no memory of those events," He told the detective slightly raising his voice "One moment I am speaking to Zero and the next thing I know I am engaging my men in combat."

"At, what moment?"

"Excuse me?" Jerimiah asked

"What was the last thing you remember, before you supposedly lost your memory."

Jerimiah was stunned, no one has asked him this question since his incarceration. "You mean you believe me? That I am innocent."

"Just answer the question, Margrave," she told him directly

"Yes of course" He then thought back to that night, he remembered Zero's appearance that night, how he rose from behind a burning Britannian flag. How he threatened all the civilians at the rally. Then, of course, was his demands and his revelations that he was Clovis's real murder.

"I think it was about the time when he first mentions orange," He told her, "I didn't know what he was talking about. I was just as confused as everyone else there."

McOrcquale started to scribble something down on her notebook without breaking eye contact with him. She just stared at him with her cold glare, studying his every word and action.

"Before he made contact with you, did you notice anything strange or anything about him?"

"Everything about him was weird and out of the ordinary, His actions, his get-up, and mode of transportation," he told her, referring of course to the convertible that was disguised as the late prince's transport. The one that had once carried a container of poison gas, that he used to make his escape, and cause mass confusion.

"What about before the ceremony? Did you have anything that stood out of the ordinary? Any chance encounters in the past couple of days?" She questioned

"Encounters?" Jeremiah was now confused "Are you referring to the Skirmish in Shinjuku?"

The noblewoman looked deeply annoyed look, but before she opened her mouth, the door behind her opened and then entered the skinny outline of Princess Cornelia knight Guilford.

"You're getting out, Jeri..." he stopped when he noticed the lady detective "Lady McOrcquale. I was not expecting to see you here. I was under the impression you were coordinating with the princess."

"That is the plan," she told the knight. "However, I thought it would be best for me to review all the info on the case, considering how the original investigation was surprising shoddy. But I guess it is time for me to meet up with her majesty" She turned toward Jerimiah "We will continue the line of questions later, now lord Guilford if you please" she gestured to the knight.

"Release my new aid."

"Come again?" Both Jerimiah and Guilford replied.

"Well, as I see it," McOrcquale walked back to Jerimiah, "You have three options, retire in disgrace and start a farm of some sort, spend the next decade of your life moving up the ranks, trying to get back to where you were three days ago. Or you can save your honor by finding the man who bested you?"

* * *

Location: Saitama Ghetto

 _23 days since the death of Clovis_

* * *

Cornelia began plotting the demise of Zero. From what she could tell from the whole prisoner transport fiasco, Zero loves the limelight, and with that information in mind, Cornelia decided to set the stage for him. She had pardoned all that were involved in the botched military operations and brought them on to her. If she can lure zero out then she will be able to cut him off and cage him like a rat. Cornelia gathered up all of Clovis's old military advisors along with McOrquale and her new aid, the orange himself.

"An interesting plan, fallible but interesting."

There was a collective gulp with all of the former administrators of Clovis's military regiment. All eyes now on the fedora-wearing lady.

"Excuse me?" Cornelia asked, "Care to elaborate."

"Well, it's simple," she replied, "He won't fall for this, not easily."

"You question the princess's strategy?" one of the advisors bluntly

"It's not the strategy that I am questioning but how effective it will be. While it's true that Zero is dramatic, he only appears in situations where he has the upper hand or has an easy escape route."

The princess raised an eyebrow at the noblewoman, "So you don't think he will show?"

"I am not saying anything of that sort, but I wonder if he is willing to risk his infamy for such a stunt" The detective pondered to herself "Or perhaps he is still riding high of his last stunt, either way, I will know more about Zero if he comes or not"

"So, you have no objections?" Princess wanted to clarify the lady's response, as much as she hates it she is sharing her judicial power with this bureaucratic. Thus she has get approval.

"By all mean's go on ahead" She sat back in her chair, waving her hand. "Do what needs to be done, for the homeland or whatever."

The operation began, with Cornelia's signal the slaughter of the ghetto began, all the actions took by the troops were identical to the ones took in Shinjuku. Though in McOrcquale's opinion, an exact moment cannot be recreated or relived, she doubts that this will trigger an outcome that Cornelia would hope for, even Zero, if the man does show.

"Shame," she told herself, "These citizens could be so much more than bate."

"I never thought that you were a number sympathizer," said Jerimiah. There were many citizens in the empire who felt pity for the numbers. Their values range from demanding equal citizenship or feeling inconvenient to step around them. These ideals are mostly found in average citizens, not in royalty.

"Hmmph, I don't subscribe to such labels," The noblewoman retorted "I just don't think all ants need to be stepped on, numbers or otherwise. Especially if they could bring something to the table."

"With all due to your highness, what can a number bring to a table, not when us Britannians are in play."

"Hmmph, is that the ideology you subscribe too?" McOrcquale asked the Margrave.

Jerimiah thought for a moment when he was with the purebloods, his answer would be swift. He would say that he is _'Power of Britannia' or 'THe Britannia race'_ but know those words just don't sit right. He had nothing to show her precisely, no political favors he was trying to collect. So he just answered as bluntly as he could."I subscribe to Britannia, your Majesty" He stated with conviction

"I see" The Detective turned her attention to the battle screens "How loyal of you."

Series of Cornelia's Knightmares have gone dark, in a similar pattern from the Shinjuku incident. First, it was a couple of scouting Knightmares that went offline. Then it was batoons. The very streets caved beneath some of there feet, and multiple ground forces were taken out by ambush. Finally, one of the transport bridges was taken down by explosives, cutting off reinforcements and destroying the convoy. One by one, Zero's forces had once again begun to destroy Britannia forces form nowhere. However, this was precisely what Cornelia expected him to do, and in no time, the edge that Zero had was quickly faded away. Once again, it appeared they were hiding in stolen Glasgow's. How he got his hands on them is an interesting matter. McOrcquale put the question on the backburner for the time being. At any moment, Cornelia's plan will come into play. She was curious to see how he reacts to her plan. People always reveal their hand when they become desperate.

"That's enough," Cornelia ordered "Have all troops fall back, any further causalities serve no point."

"Fall back?" one of Clovis advisors step word the princess "With all due respect we can still fight them."

"You call what's happening there, fighting?" McOrcquale remarked "I am no general, but even I can tell that there needs to be a change."

"Indeed" Dalton, her more strategic knight affirmed "There is a reason why Cornelia is referred to as the goddess of victory."

The advisors gulped and relayed the order back to the men. To bring all of them back to the command center. Where they can all be in eyesight as well as in the range of snipers.

One by one, every soldier in Cornelia's army began to converge right outside her window. Every loyal soldier, every Britannia Knightmare, stood before her, awaiting her next command. All and presumably, Zero, if he had fallen for her trap, that is.' He _must have thought Cornelia would be another pushover like_ Clovis' McOrcquale thought to herself if that was the case Zero had disappointed her. She expected this game to be exciting with twists and turns. Such shame, but it looks like unless Zero pulls out a Miricle again, his days were numbered.

"Zero is no match. I win," the princess prematurely gloated. She turned toward Guilford her most loyal knight "Ready to go Guilford, my knight."

"It is a pleasure to serve and obey your majesty," And without haste, he left to go join the others in his Knightmare. Seeing such blind loyalty made McOrcquale stomach turn, how unsightly it was, seeing such blindness so openly presented. She could never be a soldier, McOrcquale was quite sure she would have been shot on her first day probably for something as trivial as insubordination. But none the less, Guilford's ignorance did drive him to go and for worse, made him effective at his task. Which was too go out and hunt down any Glasgow that was outside the command area.

Anyone who failed to meet the Princess expectations was to be killed. so any stragglers, whether they were Brintannian or not, were considered traitors and were dealt with as such.

Mareike had to admire Cornelia's willingness to kill her fellow man as well as her dedication to seeing it all the way through. For the empire, she would do anything and take any extremes as options. McOrcquale suspects that Cornelia would be the type of person who would cut off their own arm to free herself if she ever got captured, and wouldn't even blink at the reproductions. She takes pride in her barbarism that in itself is a praiseworthy quality.

The same could not be for the Terrorist forces. One by one, they were being slaughtered. Any resistance they put up was quickly put down. It seemed that even their spirits had begun to break throughout the battle. Coordination became sloppy, as the enemy Knightmare frequently broke rank and started falling for basic enemy counters. It seemed to McOrcquale that perhaps there was some discourse in the terrorist ranks. Finally, some of the terrorists themselves were giving up, offering up for surrender. Cornelia, however, shot down any sign of a white flag, leaving the ghetto practically lifeless.

"Mission complete. All forces take position 4," the announcement called over the speakers. All forces obliged and lined up in front of the command center. All lined up in perfect harmony.

"Attention all Knightmare pilots. Step out of your hatches and reveal your faces" The princess commanded over the load speaker. And without hesitation, one by one, each soldier stepped out of there mechanical suits and faced princess. All done in almost complete harmony, something akin to a big sports game.

"I see," Jerimiah grinned, staring at crowds of soldiers below. "If Zero had highjacked a Knightmare frame like he did last time. He would have to reveal himself."

"Indeed Jerimiah," said Cornelia. "And the moment he steps out, it will be recorded by our security team, and we will compare it against all known database containing elevens."

"If he is still hiding," the detective replied."I am not so sure that he will do so willingly."

"Anyone who doesn't will be shot down" Dalton stepped in "As per anyone who does not meet her highness request."

The Guilford suddenly spoke over the communicator. _"What's wrong open your hatch!?"_

All eyes were now pointed at Guilford's Knightmare. It was immediately apparent to McOrcquale that one Knights was refusing to cooperate with the Princess. " _Well, you see, my hatch was damaged during battle,_ " came the knight hesitant reply, which was understandable, seeing how the rest of the battle played out.

"Surely you won't execute that one," Jerimiah asked, "For something mundane as that?."

"Of course not!" She raised her voice at Gottwald, "I am not that paranoid about Zero."

 _"I see we will open for you. Turn around"_ Guilford augmented his armored hands to prepare to open the hatch. "Well? Come on"

The detective noticed the pause in the knight's relay. Surely this knight would jump at the chance to clear him of wrongdoing. But this one was taking his time. Then there was something about his voice. It was faint, but there was a sense of urgency in his words, a rush. There was something else too, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Suddenly a voice interrupted on all frequencies. "Zero's been sighted!"

All alerts and scanners moved away from the legion below, had shifted. Now standing before them, on top of one of the demolished buildings was none other than Zero! Mask cape and all.

"I knew Zero had a flair for the dramatics," Cornelia cried out.

Immediately all forces were called to encircle the terrorist. But Zero jumped off the side of the building, disappearing out of sight.

 _"Your highness how do you want to proceed,"_ her knight asked

The princess thought to herself for a bit. "What are your thoughts on this, Dalton. Should we go after him."

"There is always the possibility that this could be a trap," Dalton answered, "And since we don't know much about him, besides his flair. Also, it would be unwise of Zero to reveal himself if his escape was not a guarantee."

Cornelia nodded in agreement. "What about your detective, your thoughts."

What are you thinking?" McOrcquale mused her self. _'An Escape path is likely, but why reveal himself now? What is there to gain.'_ She thought to herself. Why would Zero even appear in the first place? And that leap, no one could survive from that hight. Dramatics are fine, but he is more cornered now that he has ever been, so why risk it all? What purpose did it all serve? All it did was put all eyes on him. Do we now know where he is? Is his bravado that big? He has risked it all for what? Some void publicity.

 _'Or did bravado have nothing to do with it.'_

"Detective?"

Time quickly slowed down for McOrcquale. As suddenly, she started thinking a thousand different scenarios in her head. _What if escape was not his plan here?_ What do all dramatics want? To get some attention, but in this case, why would he need it? Sure he could have done this to boast that would fit in with what Cornelia thinks of him. But was there a different reason to jump in front of a gun. Then the thought dawn on her, _'What if he did so , not for a sense of defiance, but comradeship. He is taking the bullet so someone wouldn't have_ to'. Then she remembered the hesitation, and everything clicked.

McOrcquale stood "Princess, I suggest we pursue him immediately."

This outburst caught Cornelia entirely by surprise. "Why is that? Zero had already gone."

Dalton was shaken by the detective sudden upbeat "Yes, he is good as gone..."

"That's not Zero! It never was."

"What do you mean?" Dalton asked

"This isn't about showing off your highness. It was about diverting our attention elsewhere." The noblewoman quickly exclaimed

"Then what was it for?" Cornelia demanded

"If I have to guess. "There was no broken hatch" the detective answered

"Cornelia's eye widen. Realizing Zero's play, "That Knightmare!"

McOrcquale nodded quickly grabbed the nearest speaker. "Lord Guilford! The Knightmare with the broken frame, get it! That's the real Zero!"

 _"What!?"_ he turns to fire, but as soon as he does, a shrapnel grenade goes off in the surrounding area. Dust and debris fly everywhere, clouding everyone's vision. The multiple gunfires didn't help, as well. Guilford and the other knights move around to converge on the Knightmare location, but it was too late. He had ejected the moment it went off. By the time the smoke cleared, Zero had once again disappeared through there fingers.

* * *

Location: Saitama Ghetto

 _23 days and 3 hours since the death of Clovis_

Zero had disappeared. The army scoured the entire settlement for clues All they found was an abandoned Knightmare seat, and its original pilot was found dead in the rubble of an on the other side of the ghetto. How Zero managed to get him out had once again made one of his miraculous escapes, still alluded everyone present.

"I would like to call today's experience of a draw more or less" The detective, announced as the knights and the princess made their way into the command hub

"I fail to see how," Jerimiah remarked, with a little tap in his step. "Zero's forces are destroyed, and his plan has been ruined. How is this anything else than a victory."

"Our job was too secure Zero, and make an example of him" Guilford scolded the Margrave "His escape once again puts a blemish on the empire's thousand-year history."

"Yes, yes, save us your condemnation speech." The detective waved off the knight's comments without so much as a concern."This was a very enlightening experience overall, I have learned a bit about what you are up against."

Cornelia's other knight Dalton spoke up, "How?"

"By the question, he raises" She stated

"You mean his identity?" Cornelia inquired "While it is something that confounds me, I don't see how this field test has done anything to bring us closer to that answer."

"You are thinking of straightforward your highness." The detective told her, taking her seat at one the command table."While that is the result, I would like to get too, that is not the priority as of this moment."

"What exactly are you referring too?"

"Do you not see it? Any of you?" looking around to room wondering if anyone else saw the same thing that she did. She couldn't believe the faces they were making _'Did they not see the problem here.'_ When the confusion on the noble's faces did not drop, McOrcquale let out a heavy sigh. "How did Zero penetrate our defensives? How did he acquire a Knightmare? Why did he even show up in the first place?"

She turned toward Jerimiah, her new aid "Do we have any info on the Knightmare that Zero required"

"It was piloted by Sir Francis Utterly. My lady" Jerimiah stated "We found him dead underneath some rubble."

"Don't call me milady Gottwald."

"Right." Jerimiah corrected himself, as he continued the report "When we recovered his hull we found the ignition stick inside and with no sign of hotwiring,"

"So, Zero lured him out and killed him then?" One of Clovis's old advisors spoke up.

"You imbecile"Cornelia scolded the man, for his ignorance of military hardware" that alone won't be enough to take command of a Knightmare."

"She's right. The access codes are needed for the secondary startup." Dalton followed up. Then a switch went off in his brain. _'I see, so that's what she means.'_

"Something, only the pilot of the mech, should know," Guilford followed up. The detective gave a simple nod in response.

"That leaves us with a couple of options, of what transpired"

She got up and faced the image of the fallen knight. "First and foremost it could mean that Sir Francis was a Britannian radical and sided with Zero."

"Your highness, I object to that," Jerimiah blurted out.

"Watch that polished tongue of your Gottwald" The detective glared at him. Jerimiah flinched at the remark but quickly resettled.

"Yes, sorry. The thing is that Sir Francis served under me when I was in the purebloods. He is no radical."

"Like a character assessment of Orange should be trusting" Guilford sneered "In fact, it's not a surprise that anyone connected to you has gone rotten."

It took everything Jerimiah had to not lash out on his old friend. He despised the name orange more than anything. One of the primary colors that decorated the empire's flag now made him sick. Jerimiah steadied his breathing and continued.

"You misunderstand me, Guilford. I was not pertaining to his loyalty to the empire, but his ... mental capacity"

"His mental capacity?" McOrcquale asked her aid.

"Yes, Sir Francis was unlike the rest of the purebloods. He never seemed to display any interest in political discussion. But rather he kept his mind on his work so to speak."

"Meaning?"

"As in the only thing he cared about was his Knightmare. He trained himself to be a knight by studying all the previous generation manuals and nothing else."

"I see, a single-minded man was he?" said the detective.

"Yes," Jerimiah's face softens a little bit. His mind was flashing back to the encounters he had with the man before he was _reassigned._ "He was,"

"I see" Was the only reply McOrcquale gave before immediately switching the topic. "Another says is that Zero was somehow able to take him out of the frame and hijacked the system."

"Which is a good guess but, that would ignore the access codes code problem." Dalton added "Ist practically impossible to start any Knightmare without one."

"True, but at the same time, we don't know the extent of Zero's skills. He could have some background in computer science and has built an overdrive." Jerimiah added to the discussion.

"Also true, but this theory is unlikely because of the timing of this invasion," Lady McOrcquale gestured to the clock that hung up in the combat room. "No one knew about this plan until earlier today. It would take too long to write a code to override this brand of Knightmare so quickly" She paused for a moment, she pulled a notebook out of her pocket. It was thick leather composition, but it was filled to the brim with other tags and notes that it seemed to be twice it should be.

"What is the final one?" Cornelia demanded these proceedings were getting too long for her liking.

"That Sir Francis got out his Knightmare and gave Zero the access codes of his own free will," She stated with her head still in the book.

The room fell silent at this suggestion. "How would this be any different from the first one" Cornelia demanded, "You are still implying that the man was a traitor."

"Not entirely, I am implying Zero's greatest strength" the detective put the notebook back in her coat and pulled out various magazines and newspapers, from another pocket, and threw them on the command table. They were a mixture of tabloids, esteemed newspapers too, even youth magazines, and all had Zero's announcement as its headline. "Persuasion"

"You mean his theatrics?" Cornelia questioned

"His performance," the detective corrected. "I mean look at the Margrave. with just a few words out of Zero's mouth, his reputation and legacy were ruined. There are multiple ways he could have manipulated our late knight from giving him the reigns."

Jerimiah took a sigh of relief, looks like the detective did believe in his story. He was right to join with her. She can help him prove his innocence.

"Make sure that a full autopsy is done on the knight right away" She gestured to one of the nearby officers. They gave her a quick nod and headed out to do so.

"Anything in mind?," Cornelia wanted to know. By the way McOrcquale was treating this, it felt like she was leaving all of them out of the loop whether it was on purpose or not still frustrated her.

"Nothing concrete," McOrcquale admitted, "But something happened to that knight, and it has my curiosity, though this leads to the next question."

"Which is?"

McOrcquale shrugged, "Why come at all?"

"His taste for dramatics, isn't it?" Cornelia audibly plundered

"That may be partly true, but there is a big difference between today and the lead up to the Kurugi trial"

"You are referring to his escape plan." Dalton reminded them of the events that had just transpired. "His execution this time was not as cautious."

"Yes, it was rushed and probably not well-timed judging from the recording. I say if we had ten more seconds, you would have caught the man who killed your brother," the detective pointed out.

"Your point is?" Guilford leaned in his chair. He too was beginning to become entrenched by the detective words.

"Why such a risk? Everything last time seemed well choreographed and planned. But here, Zero seemed to drop everything and dive straight in."

The command room fell silent, and everyone, including Cornelia, was now pondering that thought. They were far from fools, but all these questions that were raised were something they haven't even considered asking.

General Dalton was the first one of them to speak" Perhaps he was riding high after the rescue of private Kurugi That would explain some of the events that had happened today."

"There is also one major element that led to today's draw. Have you noticed it?"

"We are not here to play your games!" Bursted Cornelia, she was getting tired of this drawn-out meeting "Every moment we indulge in your games the empire's prince."

"Fine, Fine" The noblewoman waved her hand nonchalantly" it's that he did not have the trust of his subordinates. Look how many surrendered and gave up in the middle of the fight. If they hadn't Zero would have had a better chance."

"You think he could have won?" Cornelia posed, a vain was now starting to creep up in her forehead.

"I can't say I don't play chess. I am not a strategist like you. I don't think the same way you do. You forget," The detective glared at the princess with a cold stare. "That is why I am here. To give you another perspective on things."

She got up from her chair, putting her fedora on her head "I believe this is a time where I take my leave. I will meet with you all next time I see appropriate."

She quickly left the command room with Jerimiah not that far behind her. As he passed, he could practically hear the whispers of all the personal that saying. The word orange was mentioned multiple times. He used all his restraint he had not to defend his honor. It was only by a sheer miracle that he was out of prison. He was lucky, and he hated it. Not because of the insults and underlining feeling of betrayal, but the fact that no matter how hard he would try, he could never truly be free of the rumors.

"What is your opinion on Zero, Gottwald."

The lady's tone broke through Jerimiah's chain of thought. It took him a second to fully recognize the question. "About Zero, your highness?"

"Please call me detective Gottwald" she reminded coldly "There won't be a second warning."

"Yes... apologies Ma..." He stopped himself from finishing that phrase. "apologies, detective."

"I despise him!" Jeremiah clenched his fist "He is an affront to everything I stand for."

"So, you take the results of today's in stride then?" She asked, not even making eye contact with him. Her gaze was forward and not on him.

"Indeed," he affirmed "Zero will now think twice before defying Britannia again."

"That I believe Gottwald is not something we should be celebrating," she admitted.

What do you mean!?" He asked, _'Surely this would be a good thing,'_ he thought. _'Surely his patron did not sympathize with the masked terrorist?'_

"Do you know what is the main advantages humans have over to the rest of the animal kingdom, Jerimiah?" She followed up.

"Umm no, I do not" He confessed, "Zoology was never a field I gave much thought too."

A small smirked creep away on her face. She was not surprised by that answer. "It is our endurance. Our will to go on is what makes us superior. Those who survive come back smarter and harder. If a man gets mauled by a tiger and survives, they will either leave it alone or come back with a plan. If he gets mauled once more and survives, he will do the same thing, with the same choices. This cycle continues to happen until either he or the tiger die."

"I don't seem to follow."

The detective shot him a glance from the corner of the eye. Her stare was cold and constant, and it frightens Jerimiah greatly. Even though he was no longer imprisoned, he could not shake the feeling that he was still on trial. That she was not truly convinced of his innocence.

"Simple," She states, getting off the elevator and heading to there riding her, her eye no longer focused on him" either Zero gives up and disappears in the obscurity of history, to which he has all means and reason to do so. Or he comes back with sharper teeth."

The reasoning finally dawned on the margrave, "So you're saying?"

"If Zero returns, he will bear his teeth and be far stronger than he was before." She turned and gave one last look at the ghetto and the damage that happened today. This was just the beginning. Unless something else was done, Zero could pose a greater threat than anyone, neither Cornelia, Jerimiah, or perhaps even the Emporer could expect.

"If so, we will regret not catching him today."

* * *

Location: Saitama Sewers

 _23 days and 4 hours since the death of Clovis_

Zero ran through the dark tunnels, cursing with each step he took. Of course, this plan was a failure Cornelia was no Clovis; she took these matters much more seriously. It was foolish to think that he could waltz up to her just like that. The terrorist, too, those cowards failed to follow through his plan. They bailed before the battle could genuinely begin; if they had held out a little longer, he could have had more of a chance. He could have gotten what he needed, but no, they lack conviction, dedication. It was only pure luck that he was even able to make it out of the ghetto. If the Knightmare wasn't equipped with the grenade, there was no telling what could have happened. Zero could have ended right then and there. All his power would have been for nothing.

What was it that got him so close? He was almost in the clear before Cornelia's troops turned on him. Why? Cornelia was not one to feign in battle. She was as straightforward as they come. That much of her has been consistent throughout the years. What happened?

"Stop!" A voice yelled out to him

Zero came to a halt. He turned around and saw two Britannian officers coming up behind him, their guns were drawn on him, and their visors were down. Zero had nowhere to go. His body was at the limit already. Now with two gunmen on him, his options were limited.

"Where do you think you are going" one of the soldiers demanded, "Our orders were to regroup with the main forces with the search. What are you doing down here?"

Luckily for him, he was still in Britannian uniform, so they haven't caught on too who he is yet. Might as well keep the game going. "I saw a suspect run down these tunnels. I thought it might be Zero."

The two men turned to each other and then back to him. "Why didn't you call it in?"

"My communicator was damaged during the skirmish" he lied "Didn't have a chance to call it in."

"State your name and id number soldier," the other one demanded, their guns pointed at him, with no sign of it being lowered. But without a beat, Zero relayed the Knights information he memorized by his Knightmare computer. "I am Sir Francis Utterly, ID number R1010802."

"I see" The two men lowered their guns. They seemed to belive his story for now. "Good work, soldier! What way did the suspect go?"

"Down this path! If you hurry up you might catch him."

"Great, call it in!" He told the other one as they both step in front of him. One of them was about to pull out his communicator when a voice came on over it.

" _Attention all units. We have identified the Knightmare that Zero used for his getaway. ID number R1010802. I repeat ID number R1010802._ "

For one of the few times in his, life Zero did not have time to think. The second the first time the ID number was said, he reached for his sidearm and shot the officer in the back of the head before he had time to register the comment fully. Zero tried to shoot the other guy, but it hit his shoulder instead of his head damaging the communicator.

"Zero!" He exclaimed he raised his and fired.

He was never the athletic type, but he still tried to get away from the gunfire. He gave it his best effort, but one of the bullets grazed his arm, and the other hid the armor padding. Bruising him badly, and forcing Zero to fall from the ground. The soldier walked toward him, his right arm limp, but his other one raised.

"Wait," Zero pleaded, ' _It can't end like this!'_ "Please!"

"Look at you, You are the great Zero?" the soldier to him, ignoring his pleas. Holding the gun toward his forehead," I expected more."

"So did I," a voice said behind him. The man turned around, and before him stood a dark avatar dressed in all black and wearing a dark mask shaped almost like a crown. It's dark caped draped him like some bat. To any other person, it would appear that a second Zero himself had appeared. But Zero knew better.

"Who is this, your subordinate?" The soldier looked between the two.

"No," Zero's duplicate had quickly grabbed him, and the soldier turned into a statue, his eye rolled back in his head, and his words frozen in place. "His accomplice,"

"What are you doing?" Zero demanded

"I am feeding images into his mind! Freezing him into place as it were." She stated. "Let's move this along shall we"

"I see," Zero replied, getting to his feet. Grabbing his gun from the pavement quickly reloading it."Here I thought you were making a contract."

"Not at all, I don't like to cheat myself out of partnerships. No matter how foolish they might be"

"I see" He hoisted his gun, and put it right underneath the soldier chin and fired. The soldier quickly fell to the ground. "We better get moving. More will be coming."

"Got a little too arrogant today did, we," She teased as she removed the mask and revealing her locks of solid green hair.

"I would have gotten away with it," he stated, the anger building up in his voice. "If the conditions were equal. If my allies work so incompetent. I could have won."

The witch raised an eyebrow at her companion. Could he really have been so naive? Not that it mattered, he had a purpose of fulfilling, and in return, so does she. And if he was ever going to fulfill the contract, he will have to see the full scale of his wish.

"Life is filled with if's and conditions. Did you expect the world to be handed to you on a silver platter?"

"No!" he yelled. Then as the realization struck him, he quieted his voice down "No, of course, it wouldn't."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

Zero paused for a moment reflecting on the events that had happened today. What should he do? He would have to go up against Cornelia again, that much is obvious. But it was clear that he would need more than brains to defeat her. She and the detective too. He had no doubt that was her voice he heard over the radio. She figured him out, almost too quickly.

"We better get going," the witch gestured him to go. But before Zero went any further, something caught his. He looked down and saw a puddle of blood, his blood from the gunshot wound. "Wait," he said. He walked over to the pool; he reached his hand into the sewer system and splashed it onto the red substance. It quickly thinned out into a much clearer shade but was still present.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Contaminating the evidence," he said, "Can't have anything that can lead back too us" He looked around quickly and scoured the nearby wall — feeling the side until he found an indentation. "Here!" he said, twiddling his fingers in the hole till he finally grabbed something out. A small-caliber bullet, the very one that struck him in the shoulder. "Now, we can go."

"Great," the girl lamented. "Then what are we going to do?"

Zero responded, putting the bullet in his pocket. "Simple. I am going to raise an army and teardown Cornelia's forces brick by brick. If she and her new friend want to drag me out into the light. I will do so but on my terms."

* * *

 **(looks at watch) Wait, it's been how long since I have updated this one?**

 **Well, better late then never, I guess.**

 **So yeah, this story is not dead (yet). It's still a project (as well as all my upcoming stories) I wanted to continue to explore. There are a couple of events in the fic I have planned, and a few deviations I wish to explore.**

 **This is going to be one hell of a timeline if I do it correctly. Also, sorry if my Grammer is off this chapter I am finishing this at 3 am.**

 **I am not sure which fic I am going to update next. Its either going to be Blacklist, The Ned AU or the next installment of Angel of Death. Until then enjoy this update to a small fic written over a year ago.**


End file.
